Da Hell Distraction
by Albert J. Henckels
Summary: Pernah suatu ketika Danny mencoba hidup bahagia mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, tapi ia menyesalinya. Short Fic, Slash, McDanno.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terlibat _Officialy_ — milik

 _ **Leonard Freeman**_ , untuk Serial 2010—milik _**Peter M.**_

 _ **Lenkov**_ , dan untuk fic ini murni 100% milik saya

 **ENJOY READING**

 **-Hawaii Five-0-**

"Aku yang menyetir! Giliranku! Itu mobilku!" ucap Danny ketika mereka berjalan keluar dari markas five-0 menuju mobil miliknya. Steve yang sedari tadi mengekor dibelakangnya hanya menyeringai menahan tawa sambil memainkan sesuatu ditangan kanannya.

Danny mengakhiri langkahnya tepat di samping mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil, tapi ternyata itu terkunci. Alisnya bersatu dan mulutnya bergumam tak jelad. Tangannya merogoh kantong celana yang ia pakai, lalu dengan wajah kebingungan dan kesal ia mulai merogoh seluruh kantong yang ada di celananya. Steve memerhatikannya dari belakang sampai melihat Danny berbalik dan mulai berlari mendekatinya untuk kembali ke dalam markas.

"Kurasa kunciku ketinggalan didalam!" ucapnya cepat sambil berlari pelan mendekatinya.

"Kau mencari ini?" tanya Steve mengangkat kunci di tangan kanannya. Masih ada seringaian diwajahnya.

"Sial! Bagaimana kau-seharusnya kuncinya ada di saku celanaku!" Danny menunjuk celananya.

"Aku mengambilnya." jawab Steve sambil menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau bercanda!"

"Aku serius."

Danny menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku hanya mengambilnya dengan tanganku."

Danny diam sebentar memerhatikan ekspresi Steve yang minta di tembak.

"Terserah! Berikan kuncinya!" Danny berjalan mendekat dan mulai meraih-raih kunci di tangan Steve. Dan Danny mulai tersinggung ketika Steve mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangannya ke atas.

"Ayolah Steve! Kau membuat kita terlambat!"

"Kenapa sekarang kau ingin menyetir, Danno?"

"Karena itu mobil milikku!" jawabnya berotot-otot. Wajahnya memerah dan Steve mulai tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, kau yang bilang dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal." ucap Steve melemparkan kunci ditangannya pada laki-laki didepannya. Wajahnya kembali menyeringai.

"Kau mengancamku!"

"Um... Sepertinya."

"Terserah."

Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju mobil Danny-dengan Danny yang duduk dikursi setir-dan bergerak menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

 **-Hawaii Five-0-**

Jam satu siang mereka meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara, begitu juga dengan Kono dan Chin. Kasus mudah, Steve menyelesaikannya hanya dalam waktu satu jam.

Mobil Danny terparkir tak jauh dari tempat itu. Dan mereka berjalan beriringan di pinggir jalan.

Steve tekejut ketika Danny melemparkan kunci mobilnya kewajahnya.

Ia menyatukan alisnya sambil menyeringai.

"Ada apa ini? Kau membiarkanku menyetir dengan mobilmu lagi?" jawabnya menangkap kunci itu.

Danny hanya berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya dan menaikkan salah satu jari tengahnya.

Steve tertawa dan ikut berjalan cepat mengikutinya. "Hey, itu kasar!"

"Kau yang kasar, Steven fucking McGarrett!" umpat Danny kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Steve kembali tertawa. Tingkah laku parternya ini membuat perutnya tergelitik. Masa karena... Ah sudahlah. Ia ikut masuk kedalam mobil.

Ia tertawa di dalam mobil sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Danny kala itu. "Ayolah Danny, masa kau tidak kuat hanya karena itu."

"Kau memperhatikan wajahku sepanjang perjalanan, Steven. SEPANJANG PERJALANAN. Bagaimana bisa aku berkonsentrasi?!"

Dan Danny makin kesal karena Steve malah tertawa semakin kencang.

"Dan aku sangat membencimu kau ketika kau melakukan yang terakhir itu."

Steve memegangi perutnya, "Baiklah, pertama kau tidak benar-benar membenciku dan yang kedua aku tahu kau menyukainya, Danno. Kau yang mengatakannya padaku. Kemarin, ingat?"

"Tapi tidak didalam mobilku!"

"Kita melakukannya dimobil kemarin."

"Maksudku tidak ketika aku sedang menyetir! Kau ingin kita mati?!"

"Um... Tak masalah, setidaknya kita mati bersama." Steve menyeringai.

Danny menatap tak peduli. "Kau sudah gila. Ayo pulang."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau ingin aku melakukannya di apartemenmu?"

Danny menengok seketika dan lehernya berbunyi. "What the hell, Steve!"

"Baiklah. Mari kita ke apartemenmu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau bersihkan 'bekasku' itu?" Steve menunjuk kaca disamping Danny. Ia menengok dan seketika merinding saat ia melihat bekas kering berwarna putih menempel di kaca mobilnya.

"Eww! Itu menjijikan Steve! Kupikir kau membersihkan semuanya!" teriaknya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari kaca.

Steve kembali tertawa, " Menjijikan? Benarkah... ?" tanyanya. Mesum.

"Kau mesum sialan, Steven McGarrett! Ayo jalan!"

"Jadi kau sudah tidak sabar?" Dan Steve tertawa bersamaan dengan mobil yang melaju kencang dijalanan siang itu.

 **-Fin-**

Kuharap kalian semua yang membaca fic sialan ini mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Steve lakukan :3 Ya tuhan... I just realize that i'm a pervert person #bow lol

Mon, 5/3/2014, 06:02 PM, Karawang, Indonesia


End file.
